The invention relates to a process for the production of tapes from a foil web as well as an apparatus for carrying out the process.
A generic process and a generic device are known from EP 1 095 892 A2 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,498.
In the known process and the known device a foil web is extruded from a polymer melt, cooled, and drawn off to a cutting device. In the cutting device the foil web is cut into a plurality of ribbons (referred to herein as tapes). The tapes are subsequently drawn together as a tape sheet and individually wound onto spools. The process according to the invention and the device according to the invention are thus particularly suitable for producing a plurality of tapes of the same type and quality from a foil web.
In DE 102 41 371 A1 a process and a device are described in which some of the tapes are separated before winding into a subgroup which receives a special treatment. With this, the production of tapes is improved in such a manner that at least one subgroup of the plurality of tapes can be produced in a configuration which is different in a manner predetermined by additional treatments. Here all the tapes are drawn together as one tape sheet so that the additional treatment can take place either before or after the drawing.
The processes and apparatus known in the state of the art for the production of tapes from a foil web are thus based on the fact that the drawing of tapes is done according to the active principle of drawing a sheet.
Sheet drawing of this type can however only be executed reliably at relatively low operating speeds since at high speeds fiber breakage, problems in handling, and in particular problems of sympathetic breakage of adjacent tapes occurs.
It is thus the object of the invention to provide a process and an apparatus of the type described above for the production of tapes from a foil web in such a manner that the tapes can be produced from the foil web at as high a production speed as possible.
An additional object of the invention lies in increasing flexibility in the production of foil tapes. In particular, along with this, an object of the invention is to provide a process and an apparatus with which tapes can be produced with different product properties.